parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Inside Out" It Will Appeard on YouTube on January 25, 2018. Cast: *Riley Andersen - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Toddler Riley - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Baby Riley as Herself *Joy - Bean (UMIGO) *Sadness - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Disgust - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Anger - Bit (UMIGO) *Fear - Jack the Alien (Jack) *Bing Bong - Comet (Astroblast) *Mrs. Anderson - Kate (Puppy in My Pocket) *Mr. Andersen - The Little Prince *Mrs. Andersen's Emotions - Dashi Dog (Octonauts), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Adult Nala (The Lion King), Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) and Pardita (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Andersen's Emotion's - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Adult Simba (The Lion King), Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) and Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Meg - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Toddler Meg - Sofie (Little People (2016)) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Alex Grand (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest For The 7 Kindoms) *Teacher - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Teacher's Emotions - Queen Elsa (Frozen), Princess (Krpyto the Superdog), Princess Atta (A Bug's Life), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Mei-Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Cool Girl - Katie (PAW Patrol) *Cool Girl's Friends - Various Kids *Cool Girl's Emotions - Alba (Pip Ahoy), Gazelle (Zootopia), Skye (PAW Patrol), Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Jangles' Emotions - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6), Hans (Frozen), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Tamatoa (Moana) and Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Forgetter Bobby - Spike (Doozers) *Forgetter Paula - Mollybolt (Doozers) *Fritz - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mind Worker Cop Job - Flex (Doozers) *Yeast of Eden - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Yeast of Eden's Emotions - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie), Wyldstyle/Lucy (The LEGO Movie), Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse), DJ Suki (Trolls) and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Brazilia Helicopter Pilot - Maui (Moana) *Jordan - Nod (Epic) *Jordan's Emotions - Dizzy (UMIGO), Branch (Trolls) Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Doki and Fico (Doki) *Dream Director - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Gary - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gary's Emotions - Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Imaginary Boyfriend - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) Trailer/Transcript: *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Trailer/Transcript Secnes Index: *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 2 - Bean & Judy Hopps/Bedtime *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 8 - Sad Comet/The Big Idea *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used: *Inside Out (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *UMIGO *Puppy In My Pocket *The Little Prince *Zootopia *Arthur *The Loud House *Trolls *Little People (2016) *Epic *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Big Hero 6 *Frozen *PAW Patrol *Octonauts *Cat Don't Dance *The Lion King *Looney Tunes *101 Dalmatians *Moana *Doozers *Astroblast *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Toy Story 1 & 3 *Nutri Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Atomic Betty *Wreck-It Ralph *Doki *Krpyto the Superdog *A Bug's Life *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *The Emoji Movie *The LEGO Movie *Danger Mouse (2015) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Pip Ahoy! *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Secret Life of Pets *Cyberchase *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Insids Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs